


We The Unfinished

by Enterprisingly



Series: Light Chasers [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk and his ship have always been two of a kind. (Or Jim sees the Enterprise being built and has an epiphany about his life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We The Unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene where Jim arrives at the Riverside Shipyard in the first movie.  
> Unbeta'd; if you catch anything, please let me know!

The first time they encounter each other, they are still unfinished, in pieces, in the process of becoming the legends they will one day be hailed as. 

Jim had spent most of his night in the bar, drinking water at the table where Pike left him, and thinking hard. As he pulls up to the Riverside Shipyard, it occurrs to him that, beyond the early stages of assembly, there is nothing more that Riverside, Iowa can offer either him or the great ship being built before him.

He has heard about the Enterprise, of course- everyone in Riverside has- but this is the first time he’s seen it in person and he’s startled to feel a spark of kinship for the half-finished vessel. In many ways, Jim feels only half-finished himself and as he surveys the ship, the spark settles into his gut and brightens into a small flame. There are about three more years of work before the Enterprise will be complete.

_Three years…_

Sure, most people take at least four to finish their training at Starfleet Academy, but Jim is not most people and perhaps it’s time that he started acting like it. The corner of his lips quirks up; Jim is as finished with Riverside as Riverside is with him and when the Enterprise finally breaks away from this place as well, he has a feeling that he will be right there with her.


End file.
